


Rescue

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda rescues Lisa from Pine Hill manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Lisa scrambled to her feet as she heard the greenhouse door swing open. Immediately, she regretted that decision as the room spun and darkness encroached on her vision. Through the pounding of her heart in her ears, a voice faintly made its way through.

“Lisa,” said Linda, standing in the middle of the greenhouse. Lisa smiled and waved down at her.

“Hey,” said Lisa. “I’m up here.”

“I can see that,” said Linda. “How’d you get up there?”

“The stairs broke,” said Lisa. “Honestly I’m a little offended.” Linda giggled.

“Hold on,” said Linda. “There’s a ladder over here.” A few minutes later, a ladder bumped against the ledge that Lisa was on.

“Are you holding it steady?” asked Lisa, slowly approaching the ladder.

“Yes,” said Linda. “Quickly, before someone comes home.”

Lisa climbed down the ladder, but just as she’d almost reached the bottom, her leg suddenly flared with pain and she fell with a yelp. Linda caught her, the ladder clattering to the ground next to them.

“Are you okay?” asked Linda. “You’re pale. And bleeding.”

“I’ll be okay,” said Lisa. “You can put me down.”

“Are you sure?” asked Linda. She gently set Lisa down, wiping the blood off her hand. “That’s a pretty gory wound you’ve got there in your leg.”

“Hedge stabbed me,” said Lisa. She was trembling, her face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she was so pale.

“Have you tried to heal yourself?” asked Linda.

“Yeah, twice,” said Lisa. “It’s getting worse and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you need to get to Starshine?” Linda suggested. “Our powers are stronger when we’re with our horses, after all.”

“Maybe,” said Lisa. She panted and tried to stand, and Linda caught her as she almost fell.

“Someone’s coming,” said Linda, hearing the sound of a car’s engine. “I hope they don’t come in here.”

“Now I know how Starshine felt,” said Lisa.

“Oh my days, that’s it!” said Linda. “Did the bush have the darkness on it?”

“Yeah, actually,” said Lisa. “I forgot about that. I didn’t trip an alarm, did I?”

“Let’s find out,” said Linda. She helped Lisa over to a small hole in the glass, and they crouched down to listen. Well, she crouched, Lisa slumped against her.

“Well, that’s not good,” said Lisa after listening in for a while.

“Yeah, Herman’s in dang- oh crap,” said Linda, jumping to her feet and pulling Lisa up after her. “I’ll carry you to your horse if I have to, you’re bleeding out!”

“Didn’t take you for a nurse,” said Lisa. She groaned as Linda scooped her up and began to carry her.

“I’m not. I don’t even want to know what your wound looks like now but it feels awful,” said Linda. She carried Lisa through the house and darted out to their horses. “And now you have to ride home in blood-soaked pants.”

“I’m sorry,” Lisa mumbled.

“You don’t need to apologise,” said Linda. She set Lisa down beside Starshine. “Hopefully you just have to be touching your horse for the magic to work.”

“That’s how it was last time,” said Lisa. “If I tried to mount him now… but we have to go save Herman.”

“We can’t save him if you fall off your horse on the way there,” said Linda. She wrapped Lisa’s hand around Starshine’s front leg. “Heal yourself, please.”

“I’ll try,” said Lisa. “Starshine is lecturing me.” Linda couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Starshine, leave her alone,” said Linda. “You can lecture her when she’s not bleeding out.”

“I’m so tired,” said Lisa. Linda couldn’t see the glow that signified magic use, so she sighed and sat down beside her friend.

“I don’t know how to help you,” said Linda. “Just, I really hope that you’re okay. Because I like you and I want to go out with you when this is all over.”

“Really?” Lisa opened her eyes, and a glow surrounded her hand on Starshine’s leg. Slowly, another glow appeared around her injury.

“Yes,” said Linda. “No new girl has ever noticed me before and I really like that.”

“Well, I had a pretty warm welcome here from you,” said Lisa. “And you’re pretty. Sure, let’s go out somewhere after all this.” Linda couldn’t help but notice that Lisa began to look healthier, a healthy pinkness returning to her cheeks. She stood and mounted her horse, and Lisa did the same a few moments later.

“So, do you know how to get to the stable quickly?” asked Linda.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “I did some exploring.” Starshine nickered. “And Starshine helped me when I got lost. It’s really useful, having a special bond with your horse.”

“It definitely is,” said Linda. “Now, let’s go. The sooner we get back to the stables and warn Herman, the sooner we can talk about things.”

Starshine immediately took off at a gallop, and Linda followed on Meteor across fields and over rivers. All the way to Jorvik Stables.


End file.
